Sleeping beauty, The XMen way
by Aqueous
Summary: So Rogue,Kurt,Scott,Jean and Kitty are all bored and start watching the disney classic. But when they all go to sleep, The groups dreams turn really strange.
1. Shuddup!

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Dear little evil marvel people. I do not own anything of yours. I do not own your clothes; your pets and therefore I do not own X-men. Disclaimer: Dear little evil Disney people. I do not want to own you daft little happy-go-lucky stories even if they are really good. Bu I am going to borrow them for a short time. Ok?  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott and Rogue where all trying to find something good on the TV as they had no homework it was raining and the new recruits where in the danger room with Logan. "Scott change the channel!" Jean begged throwing the remote at him  
  
"Why can't you do it?" Scott throwing the remote back  
  
"I done it last time!" Jean whined  
  
"Ok, like lets just like watch this film!" Kitty shouted over the bickering  
  
"Fine" Jean and Scott mumbled as they sat down to watch sleeping beauty.  
  
Five minutes later Kurt spoke up. "Vouldn't it be cool to be the characters?"  
  
"Kurt? You on drugs or something?" Scott asked  
  
No, but all I'm saying is that it vould be cool to be a prince."  
  
"Yeah and like I could be a princess!" Kitty said proudly  
  
"No, I would be the princess!" Jean said angrily. Rogue sighed this could go on all day.  
  
"Would y'all just shuddup and watch the film" Rogue shouted  
  
"OK" the group, shouted back sitting down watching the film. After an hour and a half of watching fair girls and fairys singing the group went to bed. But what weird dreams greeted them....  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	2. King Eric?

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Dear little evil marvel people. I do not own anything of yours. I do not own your clothes; your pets and therefore I do not own X-men. Disclaimer: Dear little evil Disney people. I do not want to own you daft little happy-go-lucky stories even if they are really good. Bu I am going to borrow them for a short time. Ok?  
  
Scott:  
In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years  
had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A  
daughter was born, and they called her Kitty. Yes, they named her after  
the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday  
was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate  
might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that  
most joyful day. [a crowd is on its way to the castle] Choir:  
Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.  
  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
  
Hail to the princess Kitty!  
  
All of her subjects adore her!  
  
Hail to the King!  
  
Hail to the Queen!  
  
Hail to the princess Kitty!  
  
Health to the princess,  
  
Wealth to the princess,  
  
Long live the princess Kitty!  
  
Hail Kitty!  
  
Hail Kitty!  
  
Health to the princess,  
  
Wealth to the princess,  
  
Long live the princess Kitty!  
  
Hail to the King!  
  
Hail to the Queen!  
  
Hail to the princess Kitty! [inside the castle]  
  
Scott:  
  
Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long  
awaited royal birth. And good King Eric and his Queen made welcome their  
life long friend.  
  
Announcer:  
  
Their royal highnesses, King Xaiver and prince Kurt  
  
Scott:  
  
Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus  
today would they announce that Kurt, Xaivers son and heir to Eric's child  
would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked,  
unknowing, on his future bride.  
  
Announcer:  
  
The most honored and exaulted excellencies, the three good fairies.  
Mistress Rogue, mistress Jean, and mistress Storm.  
  
Fairies:  
  
[at the cradle] Oh, the little darling! [to the king] Your majesties,  
  
Rogue:  
  
Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. [at  
the cradle] Little princess, mah gift shall be the gift of beauty.  
  
Choir:  
One gift, beauty rare  
  
Full of sunshine in her hair  
  
Lips that shame the red Rose  
  
She'll walk with springtime  
  
Wherever she goes  
  
Jean:  
  
Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.  
  
Choir:  
One gift, the gift of song  
  
Melody her whole life long  
  
The nightingale's her troubadour  
  
Bringing her sweet serenade  
  
to her door  
  
Storm:  
  
Sweet princess, my gift shall be ...  
  
[A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Wanda appears]  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	3. What is with the choir? Why is Rogue dri...

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Rogue:  
Why, it's Wanda!  
  
Storm:  
What does she want here?  
  
Jean:  
Shhh!  
  
Wanda:  
Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Eric. Royalty, nobility, the  
gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel.  
  
[Storm starts angrily starts to fly towards Wanda but is held back by Rogue]  
  
Wanda:  
I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.  
  
Storm:  
You weren't wanted!  
  
Wanda:  
Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely  
due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.  
  
Queen:  
And you're not offended, your excellency?  
  
Wanda:  
Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall  
bestow a gift on the child. [The fairies protect the cradle]  
  
Wanda:  
Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and  
beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her  
sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a  
spinning wheel and die.  
  
Queen:  
Oh no! [takes the child in her arm]  
  
Wanda:  
Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Eric:  
Seize that creature!  
  
Wanda:  
Stand back you fools. [disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing]  
  
Rogue:  
Don't despair, your majesties. Storm still has her gift to give.  
  
Eric:  
Then she can undo this fearful curse?  
  
Storm:  
Oh no, sire.  
  
Rogue:  
Wanda's powers are far too great.  
  
Jean:  
But she can help!  
  
Storm:  
But ...  
  
Jean:  
Just do your best, dear.  
  
Rogue:  
Yes ...  
  
Storm:  
Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should  
your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I  
give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll  
keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the  
spell shall break.  
  
Choir:  
For true love conquers all (A.N what is with the choir? *shoots choir*  
haha)  
  
Scott:  
But King Eric, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there  
decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day  
be burnt. So it was done.  
  
[The fairies alone in the castle, drinking tea (AN: lol. Think about rogue drinking tea]  
  
Rogue:  
Silly fiddle faddle!  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	4. If you can't be cool be feared

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Jean:  
Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow.  
  
Storm:  
Well, a bonfire won't stop Wanda.  
  
Rogue:  
Of course not. But what will?  
  
Jean:  
Well, perhaps if we reason with her.  
  
Rogue:  
Reason?  
  
Storm:  
With Wanda?  
  
Jean:  
Well, she can't be all bad.  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, yes, she can.  
  
Storm:  
I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!  
  
Jean:  
Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say.  
  
Rogue:  
Besides, we can't. Ya know our magic doesn't work that way.  
  
Jean:  
It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness.  
  
Storm:  
Well, that would make me happy.  
  
Rogue:  
But there must be some way ... There he is!  
  
Storm:  
There he is?  
  
Jean:  
What is it, Rogue?  
  
Rogue:  
I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears.  
  
[Rogue sneaks around the corners]  
  
Rogue:  
Follow me!  
  
[Rogue minimizes herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table]  
  
Rogue:  
Ah'll turn her into a flower!  
  
Storm:  
Wanda?  
  
Rogue:  
Oh no, dear, the princess!  
  
Jean:  
Oh she'd make a lovely flower.  
  
Rogue:  
Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger.  
  
Storm:  
It hasn't any.  
  
Jean:  
That's right.  
  
Rogue:  
She'll be perfectly safe.  
  
Storm:  
Until Wanda sends a frost.  
  
Rogue:  
Yes, a ... oh dear!  
  
Jean:  
She always ruins your nicest flowers.  
  
Rogue:  
You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that.  
  
Storm:  
But what won't she expect, she knows everything.  
  
Jean:  
Oh but she doesn't dear. Wanda doesn't know anything about love, or  
kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't  
think she's really very happy.  
  
Rogue:  
[getting excited] That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't  
understand, and won't expect. [to herself] oh, oh, now, now ... We have  
to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the  
abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we  
explain it's the only way ...  
  
Storm:  
Explain what?  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	5. I need a chapter name cry

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Storm:  
Explain what?  
  
Rogue:  
About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the  
forest.  
  
Jean:  
Oh, that's very nice of them.  
  
Storm:  
Who are they?  
  
Rogue:  
Turn around!  
  
[While Storm and Jean turn around to face a mirror, Rogue changes their outfit to peasantness]  
  
Jean:  
iih ... why, it's ... us!  
  
Storm:  
You mean, we, us?  
  
Jean:  
Take care of the baby?  
  
Rogue:  
Why not?  
  
Jean:  
Oh, i'd like that!  
  
Storm:  
[notices that her dress is pink and changes its color to blue with suns  
on] Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?  
  
Jean:  
And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it.  
  
Storm:  
You really think we can?  
  
Rogue:  
If humans can do it, so can we.  
  
Storm:  
And we have our magic to help us.  
  
Jean:  
That's right.  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! Ah'll take those wands right now. Oh,  
better get rid of those wings, too.  
  
Storm:  
You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? [Rogue removes Storm's  
wings] Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic.  
  
Rogue:  
And that's why Wanda will never suspect.  
  
Storm:  
But who'll wash, and cook?  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, we'll all pitch in.  
  
Jean:  
I'll take care of the baby!  
  
Rogue:  
Let me have it, dear. [still hunting for Storm's wand]  
  
Rogue:  
Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once.  
  
[Rogue changes herself to normal size, but first forgets about Jean and Storm]  
  
Jean:  
Rogue!  
  
Storm:  
Rogue! [Rogue notices and blows up Jean and Storm. They leave the room] [Outside the castle. We see Eric and the Queen at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away] Scott:  
So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most  
precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night.  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	6. black or blue with suns on it

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you! [the storybook]  
  
Scott:  
Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Eric and his people. But as  
the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire  
kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Wanda's  
domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and  
frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. [inside Wanda's castle. Wanda talks to her search patrol]  
  
Wanda:  
It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have  
vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?  
  
Lance:  
yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ...  
  
Todd:  
yeah, yeah!  
  
Wanda:  
But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?  
  
Lance:  
We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the  
cradles.  
  
Wanda:  
Cradle?  
  
Lance:  
Yeah, yeah, every cradle.  
  
Wanda:  
[angry] Cradle? [to her pet raven] Did you hear that my pet? All these  
years, they've been looking for a baby! [laughing] oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ...  
  
Servants:  
[join laughter] ha, ha, ha ...  
  
Wanda:  
[abruptly stops laughing] [angry] Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! [drives her  
search patrol away] [alone with her pet again] Oh, they're hopeless. A  
disgrace to the forces of evil. [talking to the raven] My pet, you are my  
last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of  
sunshine gold and lips red as the  
Kitty. Go, and do not fail me. [pet flies away]  
  
[The camera approaches a house in the woods]  
  
Scott:  
And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a  
mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good  
fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had  
reared the child as their own and called her Kitty. [A window of the cottage opens, and Kitty appears, humming some tune]  
  
Scott:  
On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and  
something extra special for her surprise.  
  
[The camera turns downward. The fairies sit over a book of dresses]  
  
Storm:  
How about this one?  
  
Rogue:  
This is the one Ah picked.  
  
Jean:  
Oh she'll look beautiful in it.  
  
Rogue:  
Now Ah thought a few changes here ...  
  
Storm:  
Aha  
  
Jean:  
Don't forget a pretty bow ...  
  
Rogue:  
And there's the shoulder line.  
  
Storm:  
We'll make it blue with suns on.  
  
Rogue:  
Oh no, sugah, black  
  
Storm:  
But ...  
  
Rogue:  
Of course, we'll need a few pleats  
  
Jean:  
Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, I'll think of something.  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	7. Xmen was out yesterday!

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
[Kitty comes down the stairs and finds the fairies]  
  
Kitty:  
Like what are you like doing?  
  
Storm:  
Doing?  
  
Jean:  
Um.  
  
Rogue:  
eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ...  
  
Storm:  
Want you to pick some berries.  
  
Rogue:  
That's it, berries!  
  
Kitty:  
Berries?  
  
Jean:  
Lots of berries.  
  
Kitty:  
But I like picked berries yesterday.  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, we need more, dear.  
  
Jean:  
Lots, lots more.  
  
Rogue:  
Yes!  
  
[The fairies push Kitty out of the house]  
  
Rogue:  
Now don't hurry back, dear.  
  
Storm:  
And don't go to far.  
  
Rogue:  
And don't speak to strangers.  
  
Jean:  
Goodbye, dear!  
  
Storm:  
Goodbye!  
  
Rogue:  
Goodbye! Kitty:  
Like Goodbye!  
  
[The fairies close the door and get back inside]  
  
Storm:  
I wonder if she suspects.  
  
Rogue:  
Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!  
  
Storm:  
A real birthday party.  
  
Jean:  
With a real birthday cake.  
  
Rogue:  
Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of.  
  
Storm:  
I'll get the wands.  
  
Rogue:  
Yes, you ... the wands?  
  
Jean:  
Oh no.  
  
Rogue:  
No magic!  
  
Storm:  
But the sixteen years are almost over.  
  
Rogue:  
We're taking no chances.  
  
Storm:  
But, I never baked a fancy cake.  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, you won't have to, dear. Jean:  
I'm going to bake the cake.  
  
Storm:  
You?  
  
Rogue:  
She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance.  
  
Storm:  
Well, ...  
  
Jean:  
I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue with suns on,  
forgive-me-nots ...  
  
Rogue:  
And ah'm making the dress.  
  
Storm:  
But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, it's simple.  
  
Jean:  
All you do is follow the book.  
  
[Rogue directs Storm to stand on a chair]  
  
Rogue:  
Up here dear, you can be the dummy.  
  
Storm:  
Well, I still say we ought to use magic.  
  
[Rogue throws a sheet of pink cloth above Storm and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Jean has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.]  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	8. chapter 8 is alive so give me 5!

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Kurt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Peter Pan: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Peter Pan* As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Jean:  
[reads from the book] Flour, three cups. [searching] Cups, cups, cups,  
cups, cups ... [finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour  
flour into the bowl] One, two, three.  
  
[Rogue has cut a circular hole into the sheet]  
  
Storm:  
What's that for?  
  
Rogue:  
Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom.  
  
Jean:  
That's for the feet to go through.  
  
Storm:  
It's black!  
  
Rogue:  
Oh, lovely shade, isn't it.  
  
Storm:  
But I wanted it blue with suns on.  
  
Rogue:  
Now, dear, we decided pink was her color.  
  
Storm:  
You decided!  
  
Jean:  
[still reads from the book] Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well.  
  
[Jean puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. We hear their shells cracking. Storm is completely hulled into the pink cloth]  
  
Storm:  
I can't breathe!  
  
[Rogue cuts the cloth open at the top. Storm takes a look at the dress from the inside]  
  
Storm:  
It looks awful.  
  
Rogue:  
That's because it's on you, dear.  
  
Jean:  
[at her cake] Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?  
  
Storm:  
One teaspoon!  
  
Jean:  
One teaspoon, of course.  
  
[Rogue measures some size of the dress]  
  
Rogue:  
Oh gracious how the child has grown.  
  
Storm:  
Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here.  
  
Jean:  
Just a tiny baby.  
  
[Storm loses a tear and makes it rain..then stops]  
  
Rogue:  
Why Storm!  
  
Jean:  
Whatever's the matter, dear?  
  
Storm:  
After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Kitty.  
  
Jean:  
Oh Rogue!  
  
Rogue:  
We all knew this day had to come.  
  
Jean:  
But why did it have to come so soon?  
  
Rogue:  
After all, we've had her for sixteen years.  
  
Storm:  
Sixteen wonderful years.  
  
Rogue:  
Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be  
back before we get started.  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	9. A chappy just for Lisa and Lyssa rogue77...

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Bobbyt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Wendy: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Wendy * As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
[Kitty walking through the forest. she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all come listening] [The camera turns to the background, where Kurt rides on his horse. Kitty's singing is still faintly heard]  
  
Kurt:  
[to his horse] Hear that, Pietro? Beautiful! Vhat is it? Come on, let's  
find out. [turns his horse around, but it struggles back] Oh, come on!  
For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots? [horse nods with his  
head] Hop boy!  
  
[They ride of towards the singing. While Pietro jumps over a log, Kurt gets caught in a tree and falls off]  
  
Kurt:  
Ohhh!  
  
[Kurt is heard splashing into the water. Pietro holds and looks at him. Kurt sprinkles some water at Pietro]  
  
Kurt:  
No sugar!  
  
[The camera turns again to Kitty. She's surrounded by the animals of the forest, picks berries and sings]  
  
Kitty:  
I likewonder,  
  
I like wonder,  
  
I wonder why like each little bird  
  
Has a someone to sing to  
  
Sweet things to  
  
A gay little love melody.  
  
I wonder,  
  
I wonder,  
  
If my heart keeps singing  
  
Will my song go wing-ing  
  
To someone  
  
Who'll like find me  
  
And bring back a love song  
  
To me! [speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her]  
  
Kitty:  
Oh dear, like why do they still treat me like a child.  
  
Owl:  
Who?  
  
Kitty:  
Why, Rogue and Jean and Storm. They like never want me to meet anyone.  
[to the animals] But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met  
someone!  
  
Owl:  
Who? Who? Who? [the animals get more and more excited as she tells the  
story]  
  
Kitty:  
Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and like so romantic.  
Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say  
goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up. [the animals  
sink their heads]  
  
Kitty:  
Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they like say if you dream a thing more  
than once, It's sure to like come true. And I've seen him so many times!  
  
[A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan and get over to that tree]  
  
Kurt:  
You know Pietro, There vas something strange about that voice. Too  
beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a vood sprite ...  
[Pietro sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs] There,  
stop!  
  
[The owl dresses in Kurt's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach Kitty]  
  
Kitty:  
Oh, why, it's my dream prince! [laughs] Your highness! No, I'm really  
like not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before! [dances  
with her 'dream prince', singing]  
  
I like know you  
  
I walked with you  
  
Once upon a dream  
  
I know you  
  
The gleam in your eyes  
  
Is so familiar a gleam  
  
[Kurt and Pietro approach the scene, but hide behind a tree]  
  
Kitty:  
And I know it's true  
  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did  
  
Once upon a dream  
  
while Kitty turns around, Kurt grabs the animals and places himself instead. Kitty still can't see him]  
  
Kitty:  
But if I know you  
  
I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
[Kurt joins her singing]  
  
Both:  
The vay you did  
  
[Kitty stops to sing, Kurt continues]  
  
Kurt:  
Once upon a dream  
  
Kitty:  
Oh? [turns around and sees Kurt] Oh! [tries halfheartedly to run off, but  
is held by Kurt]  
  
Kurt:  
I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
Kitty:  
Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ...  
  
Kurt:  
A stranger? A blue fuzzy elf?  
  
Kitty:  
Hmm-hmm.  
  
Kurt:  
But don't you remember? Ve've met before!  
  
Kitty:  
We, we have?  
  
Kurt:  
Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream! [sings]  
  
I know you  
  
I valked with you  
  
Once upon a dream  
  
I know you  
  
The gleam in your eyes  
  
Is so familiar a gleam  
  
[We see them from remote waltzing at a lake]  
  
Choir:  
And I know it's true  
  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you  
  
I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did  
  
Once upon a dream  
[they stop dancing. Kurt lays his arm around Kitty]  
  
So, whatcha think?? Plz R. I know the starts lame but who cares. Not me!  
  
P.S See that button by there? It's a summit a review button and I want to to press it, ok? 


	10. Thank you people or rogue for reviewing

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Bobbyt: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Wendy: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Wendy * As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Kurt:  
Vho are you, vhat's your name?  
  
Kitty:  
Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!  
[runs off]  
  
Kurt:  
But when will I see you again?  
  
Kitty:  
Oh like never, never!  
  
Kurt:  
Never?  
  
Kitty:  
Well, maybe like someday.  
  
Kurt:  
Vhen, tomorrow?  
  
Kitty:  
Oh no, this evening.  
  
Kurt:  
Vhere?  
  
Kitty:  
At the cottage, in the glen.  
  
[Inside the cottage. Jean ist lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to melt down. She tries to hold it with a broom]  
  
Jean:  
Well, what do you think of it?  
  
[Storm is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress]  
  
Rogue:  
Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it? Jean:  
Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake.  
  
Rogue:  
Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?  
  
Jean:  
Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?  
  
Rogue:  
Well, Ah improved a bit! But perhaps if Ah added few more ruffolds? What  
do you think?  
  
Jean:  
I think so. What do you think, Storm?  
  
Storm:  
[struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces] I think we've had  
enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Kitty, and what  
she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going  
to get those wands. [going off]  
  
Jean:  
You know, I think she's right.  
  
Storm:  
Here they are, good as new.  
  
Jean:  
Careful, Storm! Quick, lock the doors. Rogue, you close the windows.  
Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now I'll take care  
of the cake,  
  
Storm:  
While I ...  
  
Rogue:  
Clean the room, dear, And Ah'll make the dress. Well, hurry!  
  
[Storm shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up]  
  
Storm:  
Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Rogue says, clean up the room! [they  
immediately start to sweep everything clean]  
  
Rogue:  
And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. [works  
another sheet of black cloth with her wand]  
  
Jean:  
Eggs, flour, milk, [the ingredients come walking] just do it the way it's  
here in the book. I'll put on the candles. [the cake starts to bake  
itself]  
  
Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Storm sees the dress]  
  
Storm:  
Oh no, not black. Make it blue with suns on. [she makes it blue with suns  
on]  
  
Rogue:  
Storm! Make it black. [she makes it black]  
  
Storm:  
blue with suns on. [makes it blue with suns on]  
  
Rogue:  
Black. [makes it black]  
  
Storm:  
blue with suns on. [this time Rogue stands before the dress and gets blue  
with suns on herself]  
  
[They start fighting over the color. The camera turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. We see the house from the outside, and Wanda's pet raven (mystique), who sees the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it] (A,n "Jubes stop it..I don't want fireworks in my fanfic so go already!")  
  
Rogue:  
Look what you've done!  
  
Jean:  
Shh, listen! [we hear Kitty humming 'once upon a dream']  
  
Storm:  
It's Kitty!  
  
Rogue:  
She's back, enough of this foolishness.  
  
Rogue:  
[at the dress] Make it black. [makes it black] Now hide, quick.  
  
Storm:  
blue with suns on. [makes it blue with suns on]  
  
[outside, Kitty hurries toward the house]  
  
Kitty:  
And Rogue,  
  
[inside, the mob is still sweeping the floor]  
  
Rogue:  
Good gracious, who left the mob running?  
  
Storm:  
Stop, mob!  
  
[Kitty opens the door and enters. Wanda's raven appears in the door]  
  
Kitty:  
And Rogue, Jean, Storm! Where like is everybody? [sees dress and cake]  
Oh!  
  
Fairies:  
Surprise, surprise!  
  
Jean:  
Happy birthday!  
  
Kitty:  
Oh you darlings, this is like the happiest day of my life. Everything's  
so wonderful, just wait till you meet him.  
  
Jean:  
Him?  
  
Storm:  
Kitty!  
  
Rogue:  
You've met some stranger?  
  
Kitty:  
Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before.  
  
Rogue:  
You have?  
  
Storm:  
Where?  
  
Kitty:  
Once upon a dream! [starts singing, and dances with Jean]  
  
I know you  
  
I walked with you  
  
Once upon a dream ...  
  
Jean:  
She's in love.  
  
Storm:  
Oh no.  
  
Rogue:  
This is terrible!  
  
Kitty:  
[startled] Why? After all, I am sixteen.  
  
Rogue:  
It isn't that, dear.  
  
Jean:  
You're already betrothed.  
  
Kitty:  
Betrothed?  
  
Storm:  
Since the day you were born.  
  
Jean:  
To prince Kurt, dear.  
  
Kitty:  
But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ...  
  
Storm:  
A princess.  
  
Jean:  
And you are dear!  
  
Rogue:  
Princess Kitty. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Eric.  
  
[the raven flies off]  
  
Kitty:  
But, but like I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him.  
  
Rogue:  
I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again.  
  
Kitty:  
Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!  
  
[Kitty runs upward to her room]  
  
Storm:  
And we thought she'd be so happy.  
  
[Kitty lies on her bed, crying] [Eric castle. He's standing at the window, looking outside. Xaiver is with him, eating]  
  
Eric:  
[sighs] No sign of her yet, Xaiver.  
  
Xaiver:  
'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. [takes a bite] Ah, excellent  
bird! [looks at Eric] Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as  
good as here.  
  
Eric:  
I'm sorry, Xaiver, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ...  
  
Xaiver:  
The past, all in the past. [claps his hands. The Lackey arrives with a  
bottle of wine] Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been  
saving for sixteen years. [fills two glasses] Here, to the future!  
  
Eric:  
Right, Xaiver, to the future!  
  
Xaiver:  
Skumps!  
  
Eric:  
Skumps  
  
Xaiver:  
A toast to this knight  
  
Eric:  
The outlook is rosy  
  
Xaiver:  
The future is bright  
  
Both:  
Our children will marry  
  
Our kingdoms unite  
  
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!  
  
Xaiver:  
Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?  
  
Eric:  
New home?  
  
Xaiver:  
Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little  
brood, ey?  
  
Eric:  
Well, I suppose in time ...  
  
Xaiver:  
Of course. To the home! Skumps!  
  
Eric:  
Skumps!  
  
Xaiver:  
A toast to the home  
  
Eric:  
One grander by far than  
  
a palace in Rome  
  
Xaiver:  
Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam.  
  
Both:  
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!  
  
Xaiver:  
[claps his hands] The plans! [servant holds a castle's plan in front of  
Eric face] Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty  
bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really.  
  
Eric:  
You mean, you're building it already?  
  
Xaiver:  
Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow.  
  
Eric:  
Tomorrow? But Xaiver, they're not even married yet.  
  
Xaiver:  
Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!  
  
Eric:  
Now hold on, Xaiver. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're  
taking her away from me.  
  
Xaiver:  
Getting my Kurt aren't you?  
  
Eric:  
Yes, but ...  
  
Xaiver:  
Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?  
  
Eric:  
Of course, but ...  
  
Xaiver:  
There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!  
  
Eric:  
Now be reasonable, Xaiver. After all, Kitty knows nothing about this.  
  
Xaiver:  
Well?  
  
Eric:  
Well, it may come as quite a shock ...  
  
Xaiver:  
Shock? My Kurt a shock? [angry] What's wrong with my Kurt?  
  
Eric:  
Nothing, Xaiver. I only meant ...  
  
Xaiver:  
Why, doesn't your daughter like my son  
  
Eric:  
Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!  
  
Eric:  
Now, see here ...  
  
Xaiver:  
I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather  
  
Eric:  
Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!  
  
Xaiver:  
Unreasonable, pompous ... [grabs a fish and holds it like a sword] En  
garde, sir! Eric:  
I warn you, Xaiver, this means war. [uses a plate as a shield] [they start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter]  
  
Xaiver:  
What's this all about anyway?  
  
Eric:  
Nothing Xaiver, absolutely nothing.  
  
Xaiver:  
The children are bound to fall in love with each other.  
  
Eric:  
Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers  
start work on the cradle tomorrow.  
  
Xaiver:  
Splendid! King size, of course.  
  
Eric:  
Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!  
  
[we hear an announcement outside]  
  
Announcer:  
His royal highness, Prince Kurt  
  
Xaiver:  
Kurt? [runs downward to meet him]  
  
[Before the castle. Kurt arrives on his horse]  
  
Xaiver:  
Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, hold, Kurt! [Kurt holds, Xaiver runs to him] Hurry,  
boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future  
bride looking like that.  
  
Kurt:  
Vell, I have met her, father.  
  
Xaiver:  
You have? where?  
  
Kurt:  
Once upon a dream. [starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance  
with him]  
  
Xaiver:  
Oh Kurt, stop it, stop that, why, Kurt, Put me down! [Kurt puts him down]  
Now, what's all this dream nonsense?  
  
Kurt:  
It vasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!  
  
Xaiver:  
Princess Kitty? Good heavens, we must tell Eric! Why this is the most ...  
  
Kurt:  
I didn't say it vas Kitty.  
  
Xaiver:  
You most certainly did, you said ...  
  
Kurt:  
I said I met the girl I vas going to marry. I don't know who she vas, a  
peasant girl I suppose.  
  
Xaiver:  
A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Kurt, you're joking!  
[to Samson] isn't he? [Samson shakes his head] You can't do this to me!  
Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't  
have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!  
  
I am pledding to the good public out there to review so click the button and you get a cookie,kay? 


	11. Yeah I wanna see the movie now

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Bobby: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Mickey Mouse: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Mickey with a very big gun and then hits him over the head with a 2x4 just to make sure he's dead * As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Kurt:  
Now father, you're living in ze past. Zhis is the fourteenth century.  
Nowadays ...  
  
Xaiver:  
Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses.  
  
Kurt:  
... and marry ze girl I love.  
  
Xaiver:  
Exactly!  
  
Kurt:  
Goodbye, father! [rides off]  
  
Xaiver:  
Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Kurt, stop, come back,  
hold Kurt! Kurt! Oh, how will I ever tell Eric?  
  
[In the woods. The fairies and Kitty, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room]  
  
Rogue:  
All right, in here, dear.  
  
Storm:  
[closes the door and sighs]  
  
Rogue:  
Lock the door, Storm! Jean, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll  
just sit here.  
  
This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A  
crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.  
  
[The fairies set the crown on her head. Kitty again breaks into tears]  
  
Jean:  
Now, dear.  
  
Rogue:  
Come, let her have a few moments alone. [they leave the room]  
  
Storm:  
It's that boy she met.  
  
Jean:  
Whatever are we going to do?  
  
[Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Wanda shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Kitty gets up in spell, and starts towards the light]  
  
Storm:  
I don't see why she has to marry any old prince.  
  
Jean:  
Now, that's not for us to decide, dear.  
  
[inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens]  
  
Jean:  
Maybe we should tell King Eric about the boy.  
  
Storm:  
Well, why don't we?  
  
[they hear a faint sound from inside the room]  
  
Rogue:  
Listen! Wanda!  
  
Fairies:  
Kitty, Kitty!  
  
[they open the door]  
  
Rogue:  
Oh why did we leave her alone?  
  
Fairies:  
Kitty, Kitty!  
  
[The fairies see Kitty walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Kitty slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Rogue uses her magic]  
  
Fairies:  
Kitty, Kitty! Where are you? Kitty!  
  
[There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once]  
  
Fairies:  
Kitty!  
  
[Kitty follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Kitty starts to reach towards it with her left hand]  
  
Fairies:  
Kitty! Don't touch anything!  
  
[Kitty holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Wanda saying]  
  
Wanda:  
Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!  
  
[In a flash of light, Kitty touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door]  
  
Fairies:  
Oh!  
  
Wanda:  
You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of  
all evil. Well, here's your precious princess.  
  
[Wanda turns beside, revealing Kitty laying face-down on the floor. Wanda disappears, laughing]  
  
Jean:  
Kitty!  
  
Rogue:  
Oh Kitty! Oh, Ah'll never forgive myself.  
  
Jean:  
We're all to blame!  
  
[They start crying over Kitty's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red] [Inside the castle. King Eric and the Queen sit on their throne. Xaiver approaches Eric]  
  
Xaiver:  
Eric, there's something important I have to tell you.  
  
Eric:  
Not now, Xaiver.  
  
Xaiver:  
But it's about Kurt.  
  
Eric:  
Kurt, oh yes, of course, Kurt, why, where is the boy?  
  
Xaiver:  
That's what i'm telling to tell you.  
  
Eric:  
Well, send for him immediately!  
  
Xaiver:  
But ...  
  
[A fanfare sounds outside]  
  
Announcer:  
The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!  
[The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky.  
The camera turns towards the tower] [The fairies are crying at a bed they  
have placed Kitty on, a red Rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony  
and see the cheering crowd]  
  
I am pledding to the good public out there to review so click the button and you get a cookie,kay? Oh and Rouge77 your such a nice friend reviewing gives rogue a cookie 


	12. Lisa you deserve a cookie

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Bobby: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Mickey Mouse: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Mickey with a very big gun and then hits him over the head with a 2x4 just to make sure he's dead * As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Jean:  
Poor King Eric and the Queen.  
  
Storm:  
They'll be heartbroken when they find out.  
  
Rogue:  
They're not going to.  
  
Storm:  
They aren't?  
  
Rogue:  
We'll put them all to sleep, until Kitty awakens. Come!  
  
[They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Rogue has just put the spell on  
  
Xaiver. While drifting off to sleep, he says ...]  
  
Xaiver:  
Well, just been talking to Kurt. Seems he's fallen in love with some  
peasant girl.  
  
Rogue:  
Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet  
her?  
  
Xaiver:  
Just some peasant girl he met.  
  
Rogue:  
Where, where?  
  
Xaiver:  
Once upon a dream. [finally falls asleep]  
  
Rogue:  
Once upon a dr... Kitty! Prince Kurt! [flies to Jean and Storm] Come on,  
we've got to get back to the cottage!  
  
[The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage] [Kurt on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door]  
  
Wanda:  
Come in!  
  
[Kurt gets in and is surprised by a couple of Wanda's servants. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Wanda and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction]  
  
Wanda:  
[lighting his face with a candle] Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I  
set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! [laughs] Away with  
him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest.  
  
[The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Kurt's hat on the floor]  
  
Fairies:  
Wanda!  
  
Storm:  
She's got Prince Kurt!  
  
Rogue:  
At the forbidden mountain.  
  
Jean:  
But we can't, we can't go there!  
  
Rogue:  
We can, and we must.  
  
[The fairies reach Wanda's castle and cautiously approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Wanda is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire]  
  
Wanda:  
[talking to her raven] What a pity prince Kurt can't be here to enjoy the  
celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up.  
  
[Wanda walks toward the dungeon. her raven and the fairies follow her. Wanda talks to Kurt, who sits chained to the wall, head down]  
  
Wanda:  
Oh come now, prince Kurt. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies  
before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true.  
  
[The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Wanda uses her magic stick to depict the following]  
  
Wanda:  
Behold, King Eric's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her  
true love, the princess Kitty. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why,  
'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince  
but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her  
hair, lips that shame the red, red Kitty. In ageless sleep she finds  
repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are  
'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is  
free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ...  
  
[In Wanda's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm]  
  
Wanda:  
... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's  
first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.  
  
[Kurt struggles in his chains. Storm starts towards Wanda in anger]  
  
Storm:  
Why, you mean ...  
  
[Storm is pulled back by Rogue. The raven has noticed Storm speaking and  
turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies]  
  
Review or I will set Link on you!! muhahaha 


	13. Tailfeather can have a cookie too

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Bobby: *crying* Aqueous does not own us!  
Mickey Mouse: *jumping up and down* she doesn't own us!!! Whoooo!  
Aqueous: *shoots Mickey with a very big gun and then hits him over the head with a 2x4 just to make sure he's dead * As if I'd wanna own happy go lucky things like you!  
  
Wanda:  
Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts.  
[at the door] A most gratifying day.  
  
[outside the dungeon, she locks the door]  
  
Wanda:  
For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.  
  
[The fairies approach Kurt]  
  
Rogue:  
Shh, no time to explain.  
  
[using their magic, they open Kurt's chains and the doorlock]  
  
Rogue:  
Wait, prince Kurt. The road to true love may be barriered by still many  
more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this  
enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these  
weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Or some sort of crap  
like that..who wrote this? shoots Disney right on with the play  
  
[Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Kurt start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Wanda's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Kurt fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Kurt]  
  
Rogue:  
Kurt, teleport!  
  
[Rogue turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Kurt then teleports and goes by Storm. Storm frees Pietro. Kurt rides off on Pietro towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Rogue turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Wanda's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Storm, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Wanda's door. Wanda appears in the door]  
  
Wanda:  
Silence! [to her raven(mystique] You, tell those fools to ... [notices  
that she is now of stone] No! [sees Kurt teleporting] No!  
  
Rogue:  
And just to make sure ya don't come back [pushes raven(mystique of the castle]  
  
[the drawbridge is raised]  
  
Rogue:  
Watch out, Kurt!  
  
[Pietro just makes it over the gap]  
  
Rogue:  
Hurry, hurry, Kurt!  
  
[Wanda throws two spells, but cannot stop them]  
  
Wanda:  
A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
  
Round Eric's castle cast by spell!  
  
~sees the ghost of disney~ ahhhhhhh I got to go now but review...I'm sorry for making rogue killing you she...~screams heard~ 


	14. Lyssa can have a cookie too

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice Disclaimer: Aqueous: dear viewers of my fanfic. I am really sorry for killing our wonderful Disney people. I am not as clever as disney to invent cartoons so I do therefore not own Disney nor X-men. I am reading this according to my own free will Disney: good now lets get you back to cleaning the steps.you can put the script down as well.  
  
a black cloud appears over the castle. bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Kurt has to stop before them]  
  
Wanda:  
[laughs]  
  
[Kurt stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he teleports through]  
  
Wanda:  
No, it cannot be! [appears in front of Kurt and hexes him] Now shall you  
deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell! [transforms herself  
into a huge dragon]  
  
[Kurt courageously starts towards her. But he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop]  
  
Rogue:  
[above the prince] Hop! come this way  
  
[Kurt climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield]  
  
Wanda:  
[laughs]  
  
[the fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword]  
  
Rogue:  
Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
  
That evil die and good endure!  
  
[Kurt throws the sword at the dragon, which is hit deadly and collapses] [Kurt and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Kitty lies on her bed. Kurt slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. Kitty awakens, sees Kurt and begins to smile] [inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too]  
  
Eric:  
Oh, ah, forgive me, Xaiver, the wine ... Now, you were saying?  
  
Xaiver:  
I was? oh yes, well, after all, Eric, this is the fourteenth century.  
  
Eric:  
Yes, you said that a moment ago.  
  
Xaiver:  
Well, to come right to the point, my son Kurt says he's going to marry  
...  
  
[Xaiver is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Kitty and Kurt appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.]  
  
Eric:  
It's Kitty, she's here!  
  
Xaiver:  
[wipes his eyes, mouth open] and Kurt!  
  
[Kitty and Kurt knee down before the throne. Kitty then fondly embraces her mother]  
  
Xaiver:  
[to Kurt] What does this mean, boy? I don't ...  
  
[Kitty kisses Xaiver on the cheek]  
  
Xaiver:  
But, but, ...  
  
[Kitty and Kurt start dancing]  
  
Xaiver:  
[shakes his head] I don't understand  
  
[on the balcony, Jean loses a tear]  
  
Rogue:  
Why, Jean, what's the matter, dear?  
  
Jean:  
Oh, I just love happy endings.  
  
Rogue:  
at least one day you will be able to find someone like the narrator  
  
Scott:  
What? Its not my line yet  
  
Jean:  
Why'd you say that Rogue Rogue:  
No one wants the un-touchable  
  
Remy:  
Bonjour chere..  
  
Rogue:  
All expect swamp rat here..  
  
Jean:  
[Is too busy making out with Scott]  
  
Rogue:  
[notices that Kitty's dress is blue with suns on] Oh, blue with suns on?  
[swings her wand] Black! [the dress changes to black]  
  
Ghost Choir that cannot be shot:  
I know you,  
  
I walked with you  
  
Once upon a dream  
  
Aqueous:  
I thought I shot you lot?  
  
Ghost Choir that cannot be shot:  
You did. But we're the ghosts of the Ghost Choir that cannot be shot and cannot be killed and are going to keep singing so there!  
  
Aqueous:  
ahhhhhh  
  
Storm:  
[Sees the black dress] blue with suns on! [the dress changes to blue with  
suns on]  
  
Ghost Choir that cannot be shot:  
I know you,  
  
The gleam in your eyes  
  
Is so familiar a gleam  
  
[The castle disappears around Kitty and Kurt, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue with suns on to black]  
  
Ghost Choir that cannot be shot:  
And I know it's true  
  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
  
[Kitty and Kurt kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color]  
  
Ghost Choir that cannot be shot:  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did  
  
Once upon a dream  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. All well that ends well You can all have...

A.N: Hi this is one of my first fanfics, which is based on my sleeping beauty. I'd also like to thank my friends Ruth, Jamie, rogue151, and many other people for helping me with this fanfic! Hehe I change my disclaimer thingy.Thanks rogue77 for all those reviews..your so nice  
  
Disclaimer: Aqueous: dear viewers of my fanfic. I am really sorry for killing our wonderful Disney people. I am not as clever as disney to invent cartoons so I do therefore not own Disney nor X-men. I am reading this according to my own free will  
  
Disney: good now lets get you back to cleaning the windows.you can put the script down as well.  
  
Aqueous: help me...  
  
Disney: I heard that ~shots Aqueous~  
  
Rogue woke up. She just had the weirdest dream all about sleeping beauty. She rubbed her head then got dressed and went down for breckfast where she saw Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scottwho looked as confused as she felt.  
  
"Ah had the weirdest dream.." Started Rogue  
  
"me too" interrupted the group  
  
"Matter of interest..vhat did you dream about?" Kurt asked  
  
"Sleeping beauty, but Kurt was the prince, Kitty was the princess, Jean was a fairy.so was ah and storm. Scott was the narrator, Pietro the horse, Xaiver and Magneto where the kings and Wanda was the witch" Said Rogue matter of factly  
  
The group starred at her "me too!!!.." they all chimed  
  
"Well like that was unexpected..." Kitty began  
  
"Yeah, Why was ah a fairy?" Rogue asked  
  
"I should have been the princess" said Jean flicking her hair  
  
"Vho cares I vas the prince" Kurt cut across  
  
"Yeah and I was like the princess..." Kitty said smiling  
  
And so ends our wonderful story. To this day they still maybe arguing. who knows. And that is the end of my fanfic! Did you like? I liked it! I'll go and review....you go do the same. If you liked this one, maybe I'll do a sequel? If your bored maybe you'd like to check out my other stories? 


End file.
